


Spider girl and the avengers

by Aven7325



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Feminine Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aven7325/pseuds/Aven7325
Summary: SHIELD sees Spider girl as a good asset to the Avengers initiative, but they need to know her identity. Will Pennie agree to join the Avengers or will they have to use the hard way to find out who she it ?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. SHIELD ?

Chapter 1 : SHIELD ?

In a secret base at ? ( it's a secret )

" So, what do you think ? "

" I think she would make a good addition to the Avengers " Fury said as he watched the videos of the Spider girl and the lizard fight.

" You think she's going to agree to give us her identity to be an Avengers " Maria Hill said, looking at him doubtfully.

" Of course ! " Who wouldn't want to be an Avengers Maria I give you the mission to tell Spider girl about my proposal. "

" Very well Director " said Maria as she left to fulfill her mission.

POV Pennie 

I sigh, i was lying on the roof of a building in my Spider girl costume, today was an extremely quiet day, so I decide to leave I get up to go home when my sense are suddenly agitated.

I look all around me but I only saw the city lights illuminating New York.

I decide to ignore my sense and pull a canvas over the building right in front of me, I was about to launch myself when suddenly.

" Hey ! " Cried an unfamiliar voice behind me, I turn around and see a woman with dark hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a blue and black costume with a bird symbol on her shoulder.

" Don't worry I didn't come to fight just to talk " she said in a neutral tone.

" Who are you ? " I asked looking at her, I hesitated to leave but was curious to know what she wanted to tell me.

" My name is Maria, Strategy Officer Ability Intervention Execution and Defensive Logistics.

" It's rather long. "

" We call it SHIELD for short. "

" And what is SHIELD ? " I asked that name was familiar to me but I couldn't remember where I heard it from.

" SHIELD is a secret organization that protects everyone on this planet " she replied, looking at me with expressionless eyes.

" And what did you want from me ? " 

" I suggest you join the Avengers ... " 

Joining the Avengers, me the friendly little neighborhood spider, could meet the Avengers and fight with them I throught happily until I heard Agent Maria's last sentence.

" ... But you have to show us your identity " she finished.

" No " I said in a determined and confident tone.

" No ? " She says her face and her expressionless gaze turns into a face of surprise.

" No " I repeat, keeping my tone from before, I turn to leave, when my senses wake up to something happened.

I lift my left arm and grab an arrow ? 

I look at the building it was just launched from and see Hawkeye.

I had to get away fast, jump quickly and easily dodge another arrow as I made my way home, this evening had been very strange.

POV Clint 

I could hear the whole conversation with my headset, she had refused to join the Avengers, I was rather suprised but I see her turn to leave, I take my bow and an arrow full of sedative I aim and shoot, while my arrow was about to his its target Spider girl's hand suddenly rises and catches the arrow in mid-flight.

I was amazed, I never miss my target she looks at me and swings on her web, I shoot another arrow which she dodged with ease I take out another arrow but it was too late she was gone.

I scream in frustration.

" So did you get it ? " Maria asked through my headset.

" Negative, she's gone. " 

There was a moment of silence before Maria spoke again.

" You will report for Fury. " 

POV Pennie

I go home through my bedroom window and exchange my costume for my pajamas.

I hear Aunt May approach my bedroom, I rush to hide my costume and get into bed, I pick up one of my random school books and open it to pretend I'm reading.

Aunt May opens the door to my room and comes inside.

" Hi Pennie. " 

" Hi Aunt May, how was your day ? " 

" Well don't worry " she said as she moved closer to me " you should be sleeping it's late and tomorrow there is school okay. "

" Yes Aunt May. " 

She took the book from my hands and placed it on the floor, she came back to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" Good night Pennie. "

" Good night Aunt May." 

She leaves my room, closing the door behind her.

I rolled to the side ready to fall asleep, I just hope the SHIELD gets out of my head to find out who I am.


	2. Chapter 2 : Exam and strong way

Chapter 2 : Exam and strong way

POV Pennie 

After my argument with Agent Maria and Hawkeye last night, I decided I was going to patrol tonight anyway.

I was on my way to school when I suddenly heard a scream coming not far from the school.

I run to where I heard the scream and see Flash Thompson kicking a student on the floor.

" Flash stop ! " I shouted as I walked over to the student on the floor and the helper stood up.

" Hold Pennie " Flash said taking me by the arm " You know i'm having a party tomorrow night, you can come if you want. "

" Me coming to one of your parties you dream Flash now go away ! " I shouted at Flash showing him that I was angry.

" Good ! I have nothing more to do with him anyway " as Flash left for the school he yelled at me " Think about my invitation Pennie. " 

After mu altercation with Flash, I help the boy to pick up his things which had fallen on the ground and I go back to school.

Arriving at school, I see Ned my best friend who was waiting for me like every morning in front of the school and then Ned was the only one to know that I was Spider girl.

" Hey ! Pennie ! " Ned shouted and all the students attention was on me, I hate it when everyone is looking at me, I get back on my feet and walk over to Ned.

" Hey Ned, we need to talk " I told him, whispering the last part.

We were heading to a quiet place where there was no one.

" Ned you'll never guess what happened to me last night on my patrol. " 

" What happened ! " Ned said still excited to know what was going on during my patrols.

I told him everything that happened last night with Agent Maria trying to convince me to be an Avengers and Hawkeye throwing arrows at me.

" Your meeting Hawkeye ! How was he ? That means you're an Avengers now ! " Ned said with a big smile on his face that I knew would be gone as soon as I told him I had refused to be an Avengers.

" Hell, I refused to be an Avengers " I said waiting for the shocked reaction to my decision.

" What ! Why ? This is an exceptional offer ! " Said Ned completely shocked at my decision.

" Because I had to reveal my identity to them you understand me Ned his could put May's life and you in danger " I said hoping he would understand me.

" Yeah, you're right sorry Pennie " Ned said, I knew he was a little disappointed with my decision but he understood why I had refused the offer.

We kept talking and I promised Ned that I would build the Star Wars Death Star in Lego with him.

Suddenly we hear the school bell and we rush to our class, we enter the class and we spank immediately called by Professor Harrington.

" Ned, Pennie you're late again to go sit down next time you go to the Headmaster's office.

" Yes professor. "

We went to sit down and the professor began to speak.

" Today you are going to take a very important and difficult exam, the one with the best mark will receive a reward " said the teacher, placing the exam sheets on our tables " Good luck. " 

I turn over the sheets and look at the equations they were much more difficult than the one we are usually given, I answered the equation very easily.

After I have solved all the equations, I give my sheets to Professor Harrington and with his permission I take out my very old computer, and watch videos of myself in Spider girl costume and take notes of what I need to improve.

Meanwhile in a secret base.

POV Clint 

I walked over to Fury's office, thinking about what I could tell him.

I knock on the door and wait.

" Entrance. " 

I walk Fury's office and stop in front of his desk, Fury with his back to me.

" So you got it ? "

" By the way, she slipped us " I said, Fury turned to me and you could tell Fury was really pissed off.

" What do you mean by her escaped you ! "

" Escape like swinging around buildings and disappearing " I said with a lot of fear and concern.

Fury sighed and turned around.

" If our Spider wants the hard way she'll get it, Barton call the rest of the Avengers I have a mission for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this beginning of fanfiction will please you to leave comments to tell me what you had think of it I would put the continuation soon.


End file.
